


Honeymoon

by Andrak



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get to go on your honey moon with the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Two months ago was the day where you wore white. The day that you said your vows and gave your hand to your Prince Charming. Everyone always said he was smoking but they had no idea. And today finally, today is the day you get on that airplane the one that will take you to the honeymoon of your dreams.

He sat beside you on the plane and let you fall asleep on his shoulder. When you woke up his arm was numb and you apologized feeling bad but he brushed it off.  
" no worries, when I'm with you it feels like my entire body is numb and your all I can see through it ( y/n ) "  
Your face grows red as a result of his on the fly compliments that you will never get used to. 

After a long flight and a even longer car ride you both arrive at your hotel and he carries up our luggage. You can't help but stare as his muscles flex under his short sleeve shirt when he lifts your suitcase that you made just a little heavier for no apparent reason. * cough * so he would volunteer to carry it but it's fine! He volunteered not like you asked.

Upon arrival in your room you both throw the luggage to the side and you cling to him as you have been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. The moment you finally get to make love to him as his wife.

He knows you want it fast and you want it now, for that he takes his time slowly letting his hands trail up your sides as his his fingers caress and trace circles along your back as he slowly lifts your shirt over your head and throws it to the floor. You mewl for him to go faster for him to take you now but he is determined to make you beg as he slowly let's your skirt cascade down your legs and drop to the floor.

After what feels like an eternity finally you are naked and he's undoing his belt so damn slow. He looks you in the eyes as he lets his hips roll while dropping them and his boxers to get your attention. It works, your eyes snap down to his manhood as he stands tall and proud already ready for you and you can tell he has not only been torturing you but himself aswell with the slow pace.

Not long now untill he brings your lips to touch his soft perfect ones and his tongue parts yours with no problem as you would allow him access anytime anywhere. He lays you on the bed and rolls his body into place between your legs as he presses against you so you can feel his warmth. You worry as your already very hot and bothered and you know he can feel it when you see that smirk.  
" so help me god, if you keep smirking like that every time I will not let you touch me again " you warn as his smirk fades for only a moment before returning as you feel his head press against your entrance and you gasp, head falling back and clutching his shoulders." aww but ( y/n ) you know you love it and your beautiful when you moan " he teasingly whispered then proceeded to nip at your ear. 

He thrust slow but steady making sure you were stretched enough before speeding up and giving you his full length. His back ends up with scratches, some bleeding but neither of you mind at this point. Your eyes haze over with pleasure as he hits that special spot time and time again as you gasp and moan and beg for more. 

 

Once the night comes to an end and dawn approaches you look around and doubt there isint one piece of furniture you haven't been on that evening and a lot of cleaning will proceed the next day. But none of that matters now as you curl into his strong arms wrapped around you and kiss his perfect jawline as he sleeps soundly beside you. For this the first time you say these words as his spouse you feel your heart speed up and your stomach flutter just like the first time he smiled all over again. 

" I love you Ronnie Raymond. "  
* you close your eyes and wait for sleep to take you over as you hear his voice whisper *  
" I love you too, ( y/n ) Raymond "


End file.
